


got a map, called for you everywhere

by MakerOfAnarchy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakerOfAnarchy/pseuds/MakerOfAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is so tired. Darren helps out, like the lover he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got a map, called for you everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored so please enjoy darlings <3

It’s this moment when Chris fully understands the saying, “Dead on your feet.” His head is pounding, a headache sitting right at the base of his nose, behind his eyes and his feet feel like _lead_.

His back aches and he knows his hair is a mess, and he honestly wonders how he even managed to make it home without falling asleep behind the wheel and crashing.

But he makes it, and the night air feels like a blessing on his hot skin, even if it feels like it just blows over him, never settling over him as he unlocks his door. He toes off his shoes as soon as he steps inside making his way to the bedroom only by memory and a hand to the wall and his eyes closed.

Today had been _hard_. Usually things are much more organized chaos like but today things were simply chaos, chaos everywhere. Things weren’t working and people weren’t there and scripts were being changed and – oh God, he didn’t even want to think about it anymore.

 _At least I don’t have to be back for two days_ , Chris thinks, falling onto the bed. He doesn’t even _care_ that he’s just fallen directly on top of Darren, all that matters is that he’s now laying on something soft, his head on top of the pillow, feeling the outline of Darren’s arm underneath his neck.

“ _Dude_ ,” it comes muffled from beneath the covers and Chris’ body, and Chris just shakes his head, nuzzling into the pillow (and Darren’s arm) again.

“I’m not moving from this spot for two days,” Chris groans, rolling over when Darren insists on wiggling, but otherwise keeping his body lax. “And there’s nothing you can do to make me.”

Darren laughs, too loud for the silence Chris is craving. He drapes himself over Chris’ body, pressing a soft kiss at the back of his neck and up to his ear. Chris twists away when Darren brushes across at sensitive spot, too lazy and tired to do anything more than that. “Shitty day, then?”

Chris clenches his eyes, head still in the pillows, shaking his head. “ _Yes_ , but I really don’t want to talk about it. Just let me die here, in my bed with my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?”

Darren chuckles softly, carding a hand through the back of Chris’ hair gently,“Yes, because I’d miss you way too much.”

Chris snorts, burrowing further into the fabric. “If I die you’re going with me.”

Darren’s laugh is a little bit louder this time, but it’s smooth next to Chris’ ear, special sounding just for him and Chris feels his body warming, his face muscles falling slack as he slips closer to subconscious. The weight of Darren’s body is welcome but Chris finds himself reaching out, grabbing at Darren’s ass to push him to the side, a silent plead for _cuddles_.

But Darren resists, batting away Chris hands. Chris finally turns his head when he feels Darren move off of him, the extra pressure gone, leaving him feeling cold, even if he is still fully clothed.

“Where are you going?” He’s not ashamed to admit he pouts, because he is just so _tired_ , he thinks he absolutely does deserve a pass.

“I’ll be right back, promise,” Darren says, leaning over Chris to peer down at him sweetly. “Take off your clothes for me, yeah? Leave the boxers, though.”

“Darren there’s literally no way – “ Chris starts, shaking his head. As much as he loves sex with Darren, he feels like it can wait 12 hours until he’s at least kind of rejuvenated.

But Darren cuts him off with a hand on his neck, warm and comforting. “ _Not_ for sex, okay? Just trust me, you’ll love this.”

Chris nods, still so tired but he is quick to get out of his clothes. His jeans feel horribly tight and restricting, and it was dumb of him to collapse on the bed without taking off his glasses anyways.

When he’s done he treks down the hall (Darren’s doing whatever-it-is in their adjoining bathroom, and he figures it’s supposed to be a surprise, so he doesn’t bother him) to brush his teeth, wash his face and try to relax but his every one of his muscles are tight, and his calves are aching and he’s going to _savor_ these two days.

He falls back on the bed in much the same way, eyes already closed and not caring what he lands on, except this time there’s no Darren to break his fall, and he bounces a bit before settling.

It’s not long before he hears the bathroom door opening, signaling Darren’s return to the room. Darren straddles his legs, leans over to kiss his neck and his shoulders again, lips brushing gently and fleetingly across the skin. Chris shivers and wiggles a little, fingers clenching in the sheets.

“So, I’m going to give you a massage,” Darren finally says, sitting up. Chris can’t help it, he groans, already looking forward to it. “It’ll help you feel less tense, and you’ll be able to sleep fully tonight.”

Chris nods enthusiastically, and then there’s warm liquid spilling onto his shoulders, lavender and peppermint filling his nose heavily. Darren’s thumbs start at the knob on his neck and it _hurts_ but it also feels so good, and Chris feels like he’s sinking into the bed.

Darren starts humming, a deep sound in his throat. Chris recognizes the tune, of course he does, and he snorts out a laugh, talking into the pillows, “Stop singing Katy Perry, or I swear I’ll kick you out.” That’s a lie, they both know it, and Darren calls him on his bullshit, humming out, “No you won’t, you love me way too much,” to the same tune as _California Girls_.

Chris sighs with fake exasperation, which turns into a moan of pleasure as Darren’s thumbs settle on a particular spot. Darren laughs, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck and he switches the tune to something different, this time letting the words bleed out of him quietly, “ _I was a quick-wit boy; Diving too deep for coins; All of your street light eyes; Wide on my plastic toys._ ”

It's a sad song for a not really sad occasion, but it’s soothing, and Chris sinks into it even farther, letting himself hum along for a moment before Darren hits another spot that has him moaning.

Chris knows he shouldn’t ask because it won’t get them anywhere, but he’s not worried, not anymore. “Where did you get so good at this? Have a secret degree in massage therapy I don’t know about?”

Darren’s hands move across the muscles in his back gently, pressing in the right spots and kneading the right places. He lingers in the extra tense places, circles his palms until the knot of discomfort succumbs and melts away. Chris’ cock is filling in response to the erotic experience, but that’s the last thing on his mind as Darren tilts his palms down over another sensitive spot.

He can hear Darren’s grin in his voice as he moves down to Chris’ lower back (kneading, pressing, working with vigor and care, gentle palms and light fingers) and says, “Chicks love this,” and Chris rolls his eyes, even though he knew it was coming. “Can’t tell you how many times I’ve done this and they’ve all just become _putty_  -- “

“ _Shut up Darren_ ,” He says it with another snort of laughter, reaching his hand back in a pathetic attempt to hit him.

Darren huffs out a laugh softly, hands still working as he leans down to nose against Chris’ ear to hum, “I love you,” Chris nods, says it into the pillows because this is _Heaven_ , and he doesn’t want to leave, doesn’t want to move his head, and besides, he knows Darren knows he feels the same. “Turn over for me.”

Darren rolls off him and Chris obeys, flopping over heavily. He brings an arm up to behind his head, opens his eyes to see Darren straddling him, ass settling against where his erection is tenting his boxers. Darren smirks, eyes twinkling. “Thought you said no sex?”

“I _may_ have changed my mind,” Chris gasps when Darren rocks back deliberately, “about that.”

Darren hums, pouring some more of the warm, sweet smelling liquid into his palms, rubbing them together and kneading into Chris’ pectorals. Chris groans again because he hadn’t even known this could feel that good. Now that he does, he’s going to be enlisting Darren any chance he gets.

Darren’s fingers slide purposefully over his nipples, making them peak as he drags his hands down, into the dip of his stomach, working over the hard muscle there. Darren has started moving his hips back again and Chris lets out a noise, slumping back against the pillows as all the pleasurable sensations take over.

He really is too tired for full on sex, but he can’t resist grabbing Darren’s hands when they slide back up to his pecs, yanking Darren down and kissing him hard. Their lips slide and move together, plenty of pressure but without that lingering sense of _rush_ they sometimes have hanging over them. Their lives move too fast, making it easy to get lost, making it easy to forget about each other some days, but it’s days like these that Chris savors and cherishes. No rush, no time limit, no deadlines, just them.

Chris finally works up the energy to flip them over, settling a thigh between Darren’s and grinding down, breaths coming heavy and quick. It’s lazy and slow, just rocking against each other, hands roaming and gripping at hair, shoulders, back, anything they can touch.

He manages to gasp out, “I’m _so_ close,” which makes Darren grip his ass and press him down harder, faster, and that increased speed makes Chris come, his eyes shut tight as he moans out long and loud. Darren follows, muffling his noises in Chris shoulder, biting gently, the pressure making Chris feel strung out as he floats in his little headspace, delirious with happiness and exhaustion.

He barely registers Darren pressing a kiss to his neck again before sliding away and cleaning them up gently and quickly. “We’ll take a shower later,” Darren says, lifting up the covers and coaxing Chris under. Immediately, Chris curls around, letting Darren spoon him from behind.

It’s quiet, and Chris is just starting to fall asleep when, “Never thought my past experiences with girlfriends would come in handy with you.”

“ _Shut up_ , Darren,” Chris says, smiling, and that’s how he falls asleep, relaxed with Darren’s bright laughter in his ear and arms wrapped around him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from Iron&Wine's "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" which is also the song in it) so sorry for mistakes! <3


End file.
